The Pokémon From the Future
by SnivArtista
Summary: Soren and Grovyle are working together to prevent the paralysis of the planet. Will they be successful with the help of Rita and the guild members, or will they be trapped in a dark and depressing future, with enemies on all sides? Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of Time. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Soren Appears

**A.N. Hai! Guess what? GUESS WHAT? I'm writing another long story, THAT'S WHAT! YAYYYY! Anyway, this story is based around Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. It basically covers the whole game (and some parts before that I kinda made up). The hero is the character that I usually play as, a female Charmander that I named Soren. The sidekick is a female Chikorita named Rita. Yes, you may applaud my creativity. /bows **

**Also, perspectives will switch off from chapter to chapter, so be sure to read that as well. **

**Um, I don't think that there isn't anything else to say…let's start! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…POKÉMANS! XD**

_SOREN'S P.O.V. _

I'm going to say now…I have no idea how I got here.

I just woke up and found myself in a strange place.

There wasn't any color.

The whole world was like a black-and-white movie.

How do I know what that is, anyway?

I have no memory of myself before.

I don't remember coming here.

Did I travel here?

Was I born here?

I look around my surroundings.

There are just rocks, suspended in midair, like some creepy story.

And all the trees are dead.

There aren't any other people around.

How did I get here?

There isn't anywhere for a boat to land.

I can't find a plane.

How did I get here?

This makes no sense…

Maybe if I can find a human, they can tell me what's going on.

Or maybe I'm dreaming.

Maybe my parents will come and wake me up.

Who are my parents?

Who am I?

My name is Soren.

That I remember.

I have long hair that I should probably cut.

How would I cut it?

It's tied back with some kind of leaf thing.

When did I get that?

My hands are gray.

My whole body is gray.

My short tunic is gray and black and white.

My boots are gray and black and white.

I have a bag.

I'm scratched and bruised all over.

Did someone attack me?

Where am I?

What's happened to me?

How did I get here?

I slowly stood up, and leaned against a rock.

It was cold to the touch.

With one final look around at my drab surroundings, I walked off, limping slightly.

I'll find someone.

Preferably a human.

**A.N. Done! Yes, sorry about the strange writing style. I just wanted to do that for the first chapter. **

**So we've met Soren! She's pretty cool, right? Yeah, she is. **

**Review, please! Can we try and shoot for more reviews than 2 by the time we get to Chapter 10? Please? Thanks! -Sniv**


	2. Chapter 2: Grovyle's Battle

**A.N. Yep, I'm back! And ya. Nothing much to say. Except…**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Pokémon. **

_GROVYLE'S P.O.V._

_**A FEW…WELL, SINCE THERE ISN'T ANY WAY TO MEASURE TIME IN THE FUTURE…WE'LL SAY THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE. **_

"Dusknoir!" I yelled angrily. "You're not going to defeat me!"

The ghost Pokémon, Dusknoir, laughed. "Why would you think that, dear Grovyle?" I flinched. He sounded just like Celebi. "It's…well, let's see…" He began to count his minions, the Sableye. "EIGHT! Eight against one, Grovyle. You can't possibly defeat me. You'd have trouble just taking on one of my minions!"

"Wheh-he-he!" The Sableye cackled. Their jeweled eyes sparkled with the promise of a possible kill.

"Now, attack!" Dusknoir commanded.

I growled, readying my attack. _So he doesn't want to get his hands dirty. I'll just force him too! _And with that final thought, I sprang up and attacked the Sableye with a Leaf Blade.

"Wheh-he-he!" One Sableye broke through the ranks and attacked me head-on with Fury Swipes. I ducked, but was sent falling down to the ground with a loud _thud. _

"I told you, Grovyle." Dusknoir laughed. "You're no match for anyone of us!"

"I'm not done yet." I growled, then shot forward with the speed of a Ninjask. I scattered through the group of seven Sableye, sending them crashing down to the cold stone floor. The leaves on the back of my hands began to glow as I readied my Leaf Blade again. "I'll fight all of you if I have to."

The Sableye jumped up again, but this time, I was ready. With a sweep of my arm, I sent them all flying away.

"ENOUGH!" Dusnknoir cried. He floated in front of the Sableye. "If you, my incompetent minions can't take them out, I will do it myself!"

"I won't go down easily!" I yelled, readying my Leaf Blade.

But without warning, Dusnknoir sprang forward and slashed at me, sending me flying back.

Whatever strength I had at that moment flew out of my body.

"You're dead, Grovyle." Dusknoir laughed. "Foolish."

"I…I don't…care…" I gasped. The stones were starting to spin. I was going to die. Everything was all over.

And then a little stone hit Dusknoir in the eye.

"WHO THREW THAT?" Dusknoir roared. "Who threw that stone?"

"Me." A quiet voice said.

My vision was starting to blur, and everything was spinning around.

"Leave that Pokémon alone." The voice said.

I heard Dusknoir laugh. "You think you can stop me?"

Black dots started to appear around the edge of my vision.

I remember the feeling of being lifted up.

And then I blacked out.

**A.N. I actually forgot to add this before I published it. Oops. Anyway, please review! That would be like, freaking awesome. So ya! Grovyle and Dusknoir have appeared too. What will happen to Grovyle? And who threw the stone? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT! -Sniv**


	3. Chapter 3: Thrown Stone

**A.N. Welcome back! Chapter 3 is here! Friends! XD I sound just like Wigglytuff! Friends! **

**Anyway, this chapter is told from Soren's perspective. So I've decided that her perspective will be told with the same format of Chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: Well…yeah…**

_SOREN'S P.O.V_

"I threw that stone."

The Dusknoir laughed.

"You? You're a human!"

I shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

Dusknoir smiled.

"Human's aren't common here. What business do you have in the future? Where are your parents?"

I lifted the green Pokémon up.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Dusknoir stared.

"No. But I don't need to."

The jeweled Pokémon had gotten up shakily.

"Sableye! Surround her!"

The Sableye formed a circle around me and the green Pokémon.

"What will you do now, human?"

I shifted the green Pokémon around.

"No idea."

I quickly plunged my hand into my bag.

It held some treasures that I had managed to find.

One of them could be put to use now.

A Petrify Orb, or so a Grumpig had told me.

"What's that you've got in your hand?"

I smiled.

"Nothing special."

"Give it."

"No."

Dusknoir started advancing on me.

I was pushing what little luck I might have.

"GIVE IT."

I nodded.

Then I smashed the orb on the ground.

Bolts of electricity came shooting out.

"HUMAN!" Dusknoir roared.

All the Sableye were paralyzed.

And so was Dusknoir.

I took my chance.

I shifted the green Pokémon around.

And ran for my life.

**A.N. Yes, folks. Soren threw the stone. She's got pretty good aim! Anyway, review, please! DP Alternate will be updated soon as well. **


End file.
